Photoshop Battles
Photoshop Battles 'was a series consisting of two people facing against each other in a Photoshop battle, they have to make a photoshop of two certain images and after both photoshops are finished a judge has to pick one of each two photoshops as their favorite. The person that made the winning image gets a point and whoever has the most points wins. The later episodes had the audience be the judges themselves and choose the winner through YouTube polls. The finale had Cow Chop members taking turns between two photoshops, called A and B, the most chosen option on the YouTube poll would be the final Photoshop Battles winner. B one by a long shot, with only 6% choosing A. Episodes Trivia * ''In the first episode, James photoshopped Kevin Spacey covering a kid in a Superman costume's mouth. Trevor said it was fucked up and that "that was somebody's kid" while James was laughing the entire time. Quotes *"That's somebody's kid, dude."' ''- Trevor, to James Scoreboard SUPERMAN KID Judge: Lindsey POPEYES GOBLIN Judge: James WW2 VETERAN STICK Judge: Trevor ALL THE PRESIDENTS MEME Judge: Aleks FEARLESS FANDOM Judge: Asher CIRQUE DU SOLAME Judge: Jakob HERO WORSHIP Judge: Asher ROCK OUT WITH YOUR COOKOUT Judge: Lindsey YEEZY BREEZY BEAUTIFUL Judge: Aleks Aleks didn't choose a winner in round 1 nor 2. OH! COWCUTTA! Judge: Alec SCRAPPILY EVER AFTER Judge: Brett Translations At the bottom of the description in each Cow Chop video there are two phrases (sometimes one), both in a different language that are sometimes related to that video. | The following are the translations for each video. NOTE: Most of these are meant to not make any sense. SUPERMAN KID | Episode 1 # Croatian → English '- ''"Oh boy, I hope you like this show. We need a lot of different video editing videos or we will be very sad. Editing the same videos makes me want to scream and die." '''POPEYES GOBLIN | Episode 2 # Italian → English '- ''"Nobody ever reads these messages. I can express my true feelings here. I like to eat used tissue paper. The more snot is, the better." '''WW2 VETERAN STICK | Episode 3 # Spanish → English '- ''"It is known that termites live until they are 50 years old. I prefer to be a remote control ant. Only 3 weeks of suffering." '''ALL THE PRESIDENTS MEME | Episode 4 # Turkish → English '- ''"First president George Washington was chosen independently. Ever since John Adams was elected in 1796, all the winners of the US presidential election represented two major parties. Third parties took second place only in 1860 and 1912. It was in 1992 that a third (independent) candidate had a significant success last time (still with the third finish)" '''FEARLESS FANDOM | Episode 5 # Lithuanian → English '- ''"I'm not afraid of death; I just don't want to be there when it happens." '''CIRQUE DU SOLAME | Episode 6 # Italian → English '- ''"The first circus in the city of Rome was the Circus Maximus, in the valley between the Palatine and Aventine hills. It was built during the monarchy and initially completely built of wood. After being rebuilt several times, the final version of the Circus Maximus could accommodate 250,000 people; it was built of stone and measured 400 meters in length and 90 meters in width." '''HERO WORSHIP | Episode 7 # French → English '- ''"Two hands clap and there is a sound. What is the sound of a hand?" '''ROCK OUT WITH YOUR COOKOUT | Episode 8 # Spanish → English '- ''"Barbecue was first released as an action figure in 1985. The figure was repainted and released as part of the Slaughter's Marauders line in 1989. A new version of Barbecue was launched as part of the "Eco-Warriors" line in 1992." '''YEEZY BREEZY BEAUTIFUL | Episode 9 # German '→ English '- Category:Series